La sombra del hielo
by Leah Esterhazy
Summary: Bella es convertida en vampiro, y se enamora perdidamente de Edward. Su nuevo don es codiciado por los Vulturi, y una nueva criatura que amenaza con quitarle la vida. Sin quererlo, los Cullen se ven metidos en la más peligrosa de las contiendas.
1. Prólogo

**La sombra del hielo.**

**Prólogo.**

Mi cabeza ardía en llamas y el dolor me hizo estremecer con furia. Estaba enojada, aunque no sabía con quién, tal vez conmigo misma. Me había bebido toda la botella de licor de frutilla que había encontrado en un viejo estante. No fue mi intención, pero quería pasar el rato, agobiada por el incesante tiempo.

Hoy era uno de esos días que la estúpida prensa llama "Día del amigo". Yo no tenía ninguno, o por lo menos no consideraba. Mi ego se había elevado tanto, que llegué a olvidar cada amigo que tenía. Sus intentos por recobrar la amistad habían cesado hasta hace unas semanas. Se limitaban a llamarme o a tirarme un mensaje de texto de vez en cuando, pero obviamente, yo nunca respondía. No necesitaba saber nada de mis viejos amigos, no los vería nunca más. Desde que me había mudado a este horrible y pequeño pueblo, Forks, no había manera de que volviese a ver sus aniñadas caras de adolescente secundario. Y la verdad no me quedaba remordimiento alguno.

Todos los días me dedicaba a mirar por la ventana del balcón más alto de la casa, a ver si veía algo nuevo. Me reí de mi misma. Aquí en Forks no había nunca nada nuevo.

De todos modos me encantaba la lluvia, era una excusa para no salir de la casa, pero nada más que eso, porque cuando quería hacerlo y no podía, no hacía otra cosa que maldecir al cielo por inoportuno que era.

Me levanté a trompicones de la cama, dando pequeños saltitos hasta la puerta del baño. Cerré la puerta tras de mi, no sin antes cerciorarme de que ningún molesto haya entrado sin permiso, y largué todo dentro del lavabo.

_Todos los caracteres/personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

Me llevó un buen rato tratar de subir el Prólogo XD, es bastante difícil al principio :P

Esta parte de la historia ayuda a conocer al personaje, su forma de ser, su hostilidad, su egocentrismo, y sobre todo lo antisocial que es. Todo eso va a ir cambiando con el paso del tiempo. Ahora parece no importarle nada ni nadie, pero para eso hay un por qué.


	2. I Felicidad

**Sintiendo el hielo.**

**I. Felicidad.**

Estaba sentada frente al escritorio de George, mi tutor. Me estaba hablando con furia, casi frenético, azotándome con cada palabra que escupía. Tal vez se haya dado cuenta de que tomé un poco de sus caros licores. No podía saberlo, balbuceaba como si fuera un niño y siquiera entendía una palabra.

Comí un caramelo de miel que había en un contenedor. Él me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Es que no has entendido nada de lo que dije, Isabella? – me preguntó con un aire de comprensión, aunque sabía que era fingido.

Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado, con un toque de engreimiento.

– ¡Isabella! – Me llamó – Lárgate y vete a tu habitación.

Le miré desconcertada, y me fui lo más rápido que pude, evitando cualquier tipo de conversación.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me tumbé en la cama extenuada de la soledad que me embriagaba por dentro. Sollocé con lágrimas opacas que caían torrencialmente por mis mejillas, mientras hacía el menor ruido posible para no llamar la atención de ningún molesto.

Miré hacia el techo, y me pregunté que tan feliz hubiera sido si mi familia hubiera estado conmigo en esos momentos. Disfrutando del cálido aroma del verano en Phoenix, mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa del jardín a contarnos todo lo que habíamos hecho en el día, sin importar cuán aburrido fuera. Extrañaba a Reneé, mi madre, y sus pláticas de adolescente. A mi padre, Charlie, siempre distante aunque atento a cada paso que diera en la vida.

Dos lágrimas cayeron suavemente mientras recordaba los trece mejores años que había tenido, y que se esfumaron tan pronto cuando ellos desaparecieron.

Miré mis muñecas, tenían tres cortaduras cada una, pero mis intentos de suicidio habían fallado. Esta vez no podía fracasar.

Entré al baño y me lavé los dientes. Quería morirme en las mejores condiciones. Cepillé mi cabello hasta determinar que estuviera decente. Me calcé los mejores zapatos que encontré, unos que me había comprado George, de un exquisito encaje. Y un vestido negro holgado que había pertenecido a mi madre.

"_Ya voy mamá, papá, al fin llegó el día."_

Me acerqué a la ventana y caminé dos pasos hacia el balcón. Todo se veía tan distante, ahora solo importaba yo y el viento que me azotaba fuertemente contra mi pálido rostro. Apoyé mi pie izquierdo en la barandilla, sosteniéndome sobre ella con mis manos. Con mucho cuidado, pasé ambas piernas por el barandal y di mi último respiro.

"_Finalmente seré feliz"_

Me solté de mi apoyo, y me encaminé hacia mi destino.

El golpe fue desgarrador, como miles de cuchillos clavados en mi cuerpo. Nunca me había sentido tan desgraciada. Había fallado en mi cuarto intento por suicidarme, pero por lo menos no salí ilesa, en pocos minutos moriría. Escuché un par de personas gritando, pero solo los oía en una lejanía, ahora solo me escuchaba a mi misma, aunque a cada segundo me sentía más debilitada, estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

– ¡Está viva, traigan la camilla! – Le oí decir a alguien, seguro un EMT. Mi cerebro me daba vueltas haciendo la situación cada vez más insoportable. Quería mi muerte, la estaba esperando y se tardaba en llegar. No pude deducir cuanto tiempo estuve en ese estado grogui, tal vez hayan pasado horas o unos pocos minutos, me era difícil pensar con claridad.

Pude sentir el torrente de aire que entró por mi nariz en el momento en el que menos lo deseaba, el momento en el que se me acabaría el aire de no ser por ese respirador. De repente no sentí más que una cálida y cegadora luz que me dejó inconsciente.

_

* * *

__Todos los personajes/caracteres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. _


	3. II Competencia

**Competencia.**

Sentía unos pequeños pinchazos en el brazo izquierdo. Había despertado de mi propia inconsciencia y solo quería volver a sumergirme en ella. Todo dolía como si te hubieras caído del tercer piso de un edificio y te hayas estrellado contra el pavimento. Solo podía pensar lo inevitable: A mí sola podía pasarme esto. Solo alguien como yo contaba con más de 170 accidentes que atribuían a mi antecedente. Y solo yo podría estar tan acostumbrada a caerme para sobrevivir en un accidente mortal para cualquiera.

– Doctor Bauer, el diagnóstico.

– Doctor, Isabella padece un hemorragia cerebral extra-axial. Contrae hematomas intramusculares y periósticos, y se le han roto los huesos de la mandíbula, la mayoría de la columna, la pelvis, el radio…

– Está bien doctor, ya veré que hago con ella.

– Me estimo que será innecesario. Fletcher considera que solo le queda una hora.

¿1 hora? ¿No podían matarme y así no tener que sufrir este dolor? Todo mi cuerpo se amortiguaba y sentía todos los huesos rotos bajo mi gélida piel. Sentía odio hacia mí misma. ¿Cómo es que no pensé en agarrar un cuchillo e incrustarlo en mi corazón? Me hubiera ahorrado tantas horas de sufrimiento. Incluso podía haber agarrado una pistola y presionar sobre el gatillo justo enfrente de mi cabeza. Había tantas opciones. Y yo había elegido la peor, la más desgarradora de todas.

– Señor Bauer, déjeme solo con la paciente, sé que puede escucharme y le diré unas palabras.

– Como usted quiera, Carlisle.

Sentí unos pasos alejarse y el golpe sordo de la puerta al cerrarse. Pude sentir al doctor sentarse a mi lado izquierdo, y de repente sentí frío.

– Isabella… – Su voz era atrayente y producía cierto embeleso. Deseaba en esos momentos poder decirle que me llamara "Bella".

Marcó un número en su celular y empezó a hablar aceleradamente, con tanta celeridad que parecía un balbuceo.

– Lamento el dolor Isabella.

Y me levantó con sus manos frías hasta depositarme en una camilla, supuse. Me tapó mi cuerpo con una tela y empezó a manejarla lentamente hasta algún lugar.

– Carlisle ¿De quién es el cuerpo? – Preguntó alguien después de un tiempo.

– Isabella Swan. Ha muerto después de haberse tirado de un sexto piso. Han pedido que la incineren y no encuentro ningún enfermero que la pueda trasladar.

– Podría ocuparme de ello.

– No es molestia. Hay pacientes dentro, te necesitan Christopher.

Y Christopher se alejó, aunque hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que no lo haga de estar en condiciones. Este tipo Carlisle ¿qué pretendía hacerle a mi cuerpo? ¿Quería prenderme viva? No, desconocía que el doctor Cullen tenga esas pláticas, él era tan amable que sería imposible. Tal vez tenga un aparato de última tecnología que revive personas en condiciones completamente precarias. O quizás se quería quedar con mis órganos y huesos para ser estudiados luego, como un doctor haría. Optaba más por la segunda opción, quería morir y me daba igual lo que harían conmigo luego.

El viaje se hizo insoportablemente largo, a pesar de la anestesia el dolor no era admisible y tenía que lidiar con ello. Por la calidez del ambiente induje que estábamos en una habitación cerrada. Todo estaba inundado en silencio, hasta que se vio interrumpido por rápidos pasitos que golpeteaban el piso.

– ¡Carlisle! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso quieres romper el tratado? – repuso una voz femenina, furiosa, rompiendo toda monotonía del ambiente.

– Carlisle, no nos permiten morder a ningún humano. Podríamos perder a cualquiera de nosotros. – ésta vez era un hombre. Su voz era más piadosa pero aún así se notaba enfadado.

– Tú sabes lo que nos conviene, cariño.

– Por mí está bien. Ya quería darle su merecido a uno de esos lobos.

– Estoy seguro que ella merece otra oportunidad de ser feliz, no podía dejarla morir. Los lobos no son un problema, podemos mudarnos, todos terminaron el instituto – replicó el doctor.

– Y dejar una neófita suelta, Carlisle, a veces se tornan indomables.

– Si se descontrola acabamos con ella y fin del problema.

– Emmett… – mencionó una voz dulce y femenina en modo de castigo.

– No consta de ello Emmett. Jasper, tu también fuiste un neófito. Deja de mirarme de ese modo, Rose. Votaremos sobre el futuro de esta niña.

¿Votarían sobre mi futuro? Definitivamente me odiaba. Me hubiera clavado un cuchillo.

– Muy bien. Esme.

– Por supuesto Carlisle, si tu crees que es lo mejor.

– Emmett…

– ¡Diablos, sí! Lo siento Rose, quiero tener una nueva hermanita.

– ¿Rose?

– No, Carlisle. Ella se suicidó, ella quería morir.

– ¿Edward?

– Concuerdo con Rosalie.

– ¡Alto! – manifestó una voz femenina, y de pronto todo se sumió en silencio.

– ¿Qué está pasando, Alice? ¿Qué ves?

– Yo y Bella seremos amigas. Saben mi respuesta y la de Jasper también. ¡Conviértela Carlisle! Solo le quedan 16 minutos.

No podía seguir el hilo de la conversación. No cuadraba nada y cuando suponía tener la respuesta todo se nublaba nuevamente. Había escuchado algo de morderme, lobos, y que voy a ser amiga de una tal Alice, pero todo se había mezclado en cuanto pude asimilarlo. Mis esfuerzos por intuir la realidad habían cesado, no podía exigirle a mi mente, estaba al borde del precipicio y pronto se caería.

Sentí que me trasladaban a otra habitación y como dos gélidos brazos me depositaban en una cama, mucho más cómoda que la camilla. Hubiera gemido de no ser por la imposibilidad de emitir sonido alguno, mi boca estaba tan seca que se asemejaba a la de un abuelito. Tal vez tenga ese aspecto.

– Edward – dijo Carlisle en un susurro.

– Su mente está en blanco, no sé lo que piensa.

– Puedo sentir que está consciente, Edward.

No quería darle vueltas al asunto. Tal vez estaba soñando e imaginando este disparate. Aunque parecía todo tan real. Estaba segura de que al quitarme la tela y dejar al descubierto mis ojos podría ver el inminente escenario que se presentaba.

– Isabella, esto dolerá un poco. Dentro de tres días tu cuerpo sanará. – Arremetió Carlisle dejando mucho que desear a mi imaginación.

Sentí como algo se clavaba en mi corazón dejándome sin aliento. Recordaba el licor de frutilla que le había robado a George un día atrás; podía recordar aquella quemazón recorriendo mi faringe. Y éste no podía asemejársele. Era 20 veces aquella quemazón, y ésta no solo me robaba el aire, sino que se llevaba toda mi dignidad consigo. Sentí como la habitación se llenaba de desgarradores gritos, mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía inútilmente por el dolor.

Habré gritado a los cuatro vientos que me ayuden, pero el fuego amenazaba con expandirse cada vez más, lento y letal.

Sentía cómo las llamas llegaban a las terminaciones de mi cuerpo, mientras cortaba cualquier conexión con mi mente, que finalmente solo la ocupó el dolor.

Si una vez hube deseado morirme, ahora lo deseaba cien veces más. No podía pensar en otra cosa, no quería otra cosa. ¿Es que nadie me escuchaba? ¿Nadie se apiadaba de mí? Mátenme, mátenme, mátenme. Esa palabra revoloteaba por mi cabeza y no podía entender por qué no me asesinaban. Me hubiera ahorrado este dolor que me agolpaba con furia. Recordaba mi caída del edificio y me arrepentí de haberme quejado. Cuando esto terminara me encargaría de no reprochar nada por cualquier tontería, lo que estaba viviendo ahora no tenía comparación. ¿Cuándo terminará esto? ¿Y si no terminaba? Tal vez este es el infierno mismo. Las llamas, el dolor, no ver a Dios. Todo cuadraba, estaba en el infierno. Carlisle no llegó a salvarme o lo que sea que iba a hacer conmigo. O tal vez no estaba en el infierno, esto era tan corporal, no hay manera de que mi alma sufra, podía definir claramente las partes de mi cuerpo envuelta en llamas. ¿Entonces en dónde carajo estaba? No pensé más y me concentré pura y exclusivamente en cada cambio que ejercía mi cuerpo, en un lapso de tiempo que identifiqué como una eternidad.

– Bella, tranquila. – susurró una voz de soprano. – ¡Quedan pocos minutos! 7 para ser exactos. ¿Me escuchas?

Ansiaba contestarle, pero solo profería más gritos.

– No puedo leer su mente, Carlisle. Está pensando en blanco, otra vez.

Eso me molestó más de lo deseado, aunque sabía que tenía razón. No podía pensar en nada, el dolor no me lo permitía. El fuego empezó a disminuir, empezando por los dedos de los pies y de las manos, y luego desocupando mis brazos y piernas. En unos pocos minutos podría ser yo de nuevo. A pesar de todo, Carlisle sí tenía una máquina milagrosa que revivía personas, luego me tendría que dar explicaciones. Ahora solo quedaba una llamarada inerte en algún lugar de mi pecho, y al fin todo acabaría.

– ¡Sólo dos minutos! – repuso la misma voz cantarina.

Seguramente esa era Alice, mi futura amiga. La había escuchado con anterioridad, pero nunca como esta vez. ¡Mi oído captaba cada sonido por más insignificante que fuese! Lamentaba decepcionarla, no podríamos ser por mucho tiempo amigas. Ya tenía pendiente mi suicidio y nadie me lo impediría. Sentí suspirar a alguien para luego golpear apresuradamente la punta del pie con el piso.

– ¡Es el minuto más largo de mi vida! – se quejó Alice.

– ¿Bella, puedes escucharme? – preguntó Carlisle.

No iba a contestarle, temerosa de cómo sonaría mi voz. Ya habían cesado mis gritos, pero temía volver a provocarlos.

– ¿Por qué no contesta, Edward?

– No sé.

– ¿No puedes leerle la mente?

¿Leerme la mente? Esto se estaba poniendo de lo más raro. Reí para mi misma ¡Había tenido tantas estúpidas ensoñaciones! Edward bufó, dio cuatro pasos y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó nueve pasos más con deliberada lentitud y cerró otra puerta hasta alejarse de la casa. ¡Qué increíble era este aguzado oído!

Ahora el fuego era una pequeña molestia en mi garganta, abriría los ojos, pero estaba insegura.

– ¿Alice?

– Bella despertará en tres… Dos… Uno…

Y abrí los ojos. El escenario que se me presentaba era perfecto. Pude ver cómo irradiaba el sol sus destellos en una lámpara encendida, y hacía fulgurantes lucecitas en todo su alrededor. Cada objeto presente estaba pigmentado con una amplia gama de colores que nunca creí haber visto. Podía presenciar cada imperfección, cada detalle por esta vista tan nítida y perfecta. Miré maravillada y no pude evitar sonreír.

Escuché unas risitas viniendo de mi lado izquierdo, y de inmediato mi cuerpo correspondió para ver. La fluidez del movimiento me dejó anonadada. Intenté peinar mi cabello solo para probar mis nuevos reflejos. ¡Apenas pensaba lo que hacía y mis músculos correspondían! Sonreí otra vez.

Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos líquidos dorados, los más hermosos que haya visto en mi vida. Pertenecían a una pequeña muchacha con cara de duende, de la cual desprendía una escultural gracia, y me dejaba atónita con una radiante sonrisa. Le devolví el gesto con otra, y ella pareció contentarse más. Su pelo era negro y caía hasta sus hombros en una perfecta prolijidad. Era más bajita que yo, y de una belleza sobrehumana.

– ¡Al fin Bella! Te has tardado mucho en despertar – Me reprochó con esa voz de soprano que yo recordaba, era Alice. Hizo un perfecto puchero y me dio un cálido abrazo. – ¡No sabes como me tenías esperando, Bella! – y me dedicó una perfecta sonrisa, que obviamente, tuve que corresponder.

– Un gusto conoc… – No pude responder. La garganta me ardía, necesitaba algo que la calmase. Empecé a toser y respirar entrecortadamente. Una sensación de calma me alivió, pero solo un poco. Tenía tantas ansias de algo y no sabía de qué. Alice puso su mano en mi hombro, en un gesto de disculpa. Un rubio tan hermoso como ella retiró cordialmente su mano, y se ubicó por delante de ella en señal protectora. Le miré despavorida, tenía su cara cubierta de cortes y mordeduras. Por alguna razón, él pareció darse cuenta de mi sobresalto y una sensación de calma invadió la habitación.

– Tranquilo, Jazz. No pasará nada. – Le alentó Alice.

– Isabella déjame explicarte esto. – dijo el doctor Cullen, que a pesar de la mirada amenazadora del rubio, se adelantó hasta quedar a dos pasos de la camilla. Nunca había visto al doctor con tanta nitidez, presenciando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro perfecto. No pude evitar compararlo, su escultural cuerpo y radiante rostro me hacían acordar al más hermoso de los dioses griegos.

– Ella prefiere que la llamen Bella. – dijo Alice en un gesto totalmente infantil que tomé por adorable. ¡En verdad me gustaba esta chica!

– Muy bien, Bella. ¿Haz descubierto tu nuevo sentido de la vista?

– Sí. – Hubiera deseado contestarle con más argumento, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa, aunque esa palabra esté tan lejos de cómo me sentía en aquel momento.

– Entonces no me equivoco al decir que tu olfato y oído también han evolucionado ¿Verdad? – Asentí.

– ¡Ahora mira lo hermosa que eres! – me instó Alice.

La duendecillo trajo consigo un relieve en forma rectangular cubierto con una tela violácea. Despojó la manta y pude presenciar el espejo, es decir, la hermosa muchacha que había en él. Me toqué el rostro, mi piel era nívea y pétrea, como de granito, y tan perfecta como siempre soñé. Toqué mi pelo nuevamente, hundiendo mis dedos en tan sedosa espesura. Todavía conservaba mis rasgos habituales, labios llenos, pequeña nariz, y la forma de mis ojos seguía intacta, solo la forma. Aquellos que en algún tiempo habían sido marrones, ahora se teñían de un estremecedor color carmesí. Me quedé anonadada viendo la hermosa figura del espejo, que aunque fuera increíble, me pertenecía.

– Bella, nuestra familia conserva un secreto hace varios años del que ahora te hacemos partícipe. Nuestra raza pertenece a los vampiros, y ahora tú eres uno de nosotros. Sé que empezarán a surgirte dudas y te sentirás confusa, pero te encuentras sedienta, y es mejor tomar precauciones. Jasper, Emmett y Alice te enseñarán a cazar.

Las palabras del doctor hicieron mella en mí, y aunque parezca increíble, su discurso me pareció sincero y para no darle más vueltas al asunto terminé creyéndole. Sólo hasta que se me quitara esta sed de encima y pueda pensar con más claridad.

Me di vuelta en un movimiento rápido, y pude presenciar tres rostros mirándome con curiosidad, todos tan hermosos como el mío. La primera era la joven esposa del doctor, era un poco más alta que yo, de rostro con forma de corazón y pelo de color caramelo. Me miró con dulzura, y yo le sonreí, me hacía acordar a mi madre. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho al acordarme de Reneé. El segundo rostro pertenecía a una joven rubia tan hermosa que me dolía verla. Su rostro era frío e impenetrable. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me sonrió esculturalmente, y yo le devolví el gesto. Estaba fuertemente agarrada a un hombre musculoso que me sonreía de oreja a oreja, y me guiñó el ojo cuando busqué su rostro.

Me irradiaba la velocidad con que esto pasaba, y cómo conseguía pensar con rapidez, aminorada por la sed embriagadora.

– Bella. – me llamó Jasper. Yo le miré inmediatamente, tratando de disimular mi miedo al terrible amante de Alice. – Como sois vampiros, nuestra dieta consta de beber sangre, eso aliviana la sed que tienes ahora. – tragué un flujo líquido que reconocí como ponzoña – Nosotros no bebemos la de los humanos.

– No queremos ser monstruos, Bella. – Comentó Carlisle. Yo tampoco quería serlo.

– Por eso nos alimentamos de animales. No es lo mismo, pero nos mantiene fuertes. – Continuó el rubio. – Vampiros recién nacidos como tú se los llama neófitos. Son fáciles de distraer y pueden cometer un error. – Me estremecí ante su tono. Pareció darse cuenta, nuevamente, y sentí calma.

– Bella, tú elijes el modo de vida que quieras. – dijo Carlisle, estrechando su mano y dejándola sobre mi hombro derecho. – Puedes elegir entre ser como nosotros, o dejarte llevar por el lado más fácil.

– Por supuesto que nos encantaría que formes parte de nuestra familia. – añadió la mujer con rostro de corazón, la esposa de Carlisle, casi suplicando. Yo le sonreí, no le conocía, pero sentía un afecto hacia ella, al igual que a Alice.

– ¡Y lo va a ser! – exclamó Alice, exuberante de alegría.

– Vamos Bella, te enseñaremos a cazar. – me instó el rubio, yo asentí aunque no estuviera muy segura.

Estuvimos cazando toda la tarde, y mi sed se alivió un porcentaje bastante alto, pero dejaba algo que desear.

– Si respetas la dieta, tus ojos se volverán amarillos. – me dijo Jasper en una oportunidad.

Jasper, el desgarrador novio de Alice, y Emmett, el fortachón, me acompañaban siempre a mis flancos, como si fuera un peligro. Jasper me estudiaba constantemente y no me quitaba el ojo de encima. A menudo Alice, que bailoteaba por todos lados con una gracia sobrecogedora, le decía que se calme y éste asentía, aunque bastante inseguro.

Alice quería saber todo sobre mi vida pasada. Cuando entendió que no era tan interesante dejó de preguntar absurdos detalles y se dedicó a nombrar todas las prendas que había comprado para mí. Yo solo la escuchaba, aunque no le prestaba atención, la moda nunca había sido un fuerte para mí.

Emmett estaba impaciente, y hacía muecas cuando su pequeña hermana empezó a hablar de moda. Cuando Jasper no correspondía a sus bromas, ya que estaba insoportablemente pendiente de mis movimientos, se ocupaba de lanzarlas sobre mí. Yo solo le sonreía, y a veces arremetía con otra.

Cuando la sed se hizo más soportable, caí en la cuenta de que era un vampiro y estaba con otros de mi especie cazando animales. Sonreí estúpidamente y Emmett murmuró "Bella enloqueció". Me costaba creer la fuerza sobrehumana que tenía y quería probarla. Agarré el tronco de un árbol y en apenas un movimiento lo corté. Alice soltó pequeñas risitas y yo le acompañé. Correr se me hacía lo más fácil, era un instinto, y mis reflejos estaban tan bien desarrollados que era imposible que chocase contra algo.

– Ahora tienes mucho más fuerza que nosotros. – me dijo Jasper viendo mi satisfacción.

– No por mucho tiempo. – gruñó Emmett.

Tenía tremendas ganas de vencer al competitivo vampiro. Me sentía fuerte, victoriosa, como nunca me había sentido, tan segura de mí misma.

– Emmett. – le llamé. El me miró divertido.

– ¿Sí?

– Te reto. – una sonrisa de suficiencia asomó en su rostro. Yo le imité. – el que llega al otro lado del río primero gana.

– ¿Qué apuestas, Bella?

– Mmm… – me detuve a pensarlo pero no se me ocurría nada.

– Si tu pierdes me compras un Lamborghini. – le miré desconcertada.

– Olvídalo, no cuento con tanto dinero.

– Róbalo – me instó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Pensé que no sería difícil para un vampiro robar un auto, nada me era imposible ahora. Le sonreí.

– El que pierde compra un Lamborghini al vencedor.

– Que así sea. – contesté.

– Emmett, déjalo, vas a perder. – le dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza.

– Ya cállate Jasper. Vamos Bella, no tengo todo el día. – se quejó Emmett. – Ya quiero mi murciélago.

Jasper trazó con su gélida mano la línea de partida. Estábamos a unos cincuenta metros de la casa. Busqué con mi mirada a Alice, y luego comprendí que nos estaría esperando en la línea de llegada.

Le lancé una mirada de complicidad a mi oponente, que correspondió con un guiño. Jasper me había explicado que los neófitos tenemos mucha más fuerza que los demás vampiros, y por consiguiente, éramos más rápidos. Aún no llegaba a entender como Emmett había aceptado aquel reto.

Jasper se paró entre ambos y le dedicó una mirada de cautela a su hermano. Tanta precaución me daba rabia, quería decirle que se quedara tranquilo, no iba a matar a su hermano.

– Cálmate, Bella. – y así lo hice.

– ¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Estás nerviosa? – se regocijó Emmett.

– ¿Cómo lo haces? – le pregunté a Jasper, y él inmediatamente supo a que me refería.

– Tengo un don, Bella. Puedo sentir tus emociones y manipularlas a mi merced. Tranquila, no usaría mi poder para manipular a mi familia. – se carcajeó. – Solo para sembrar aquello que evite tensión o furia. Lamento si te he estado controlando demasiado. Los neófitos no suelen tener control en sus emociones y se enojan con facilidad. Te lo tomas con calma, Bella. Eres un neófito que piensa. – se tomó un respiro. – Alice también tiene un don, puede ver el futuro, y Edward, mi otro hermano, puede leer mentes.

– ¿Y yo tengo un don? – pregunté, maravillada.

– Tal vez.

Habíamos hablado en susurros, y al escuchar un suspiro de Emmett me sobresalté.

– ¡Vamos, Jazz! ¡Me volveré abuelo esperando! – se enfurruñó Emmett. Yo solté pequeñas risitas y él pareció enfurecerse más. Me reí entre dientes, no podía esperar a ver su expresión cuando pierda.

En cuestión de segundos Jasper dio la señal de partida. No había sido difícil pasarle, y disfrutaba de una ventaja bastante amplia. Podía distinguir el hedor de Emmett unos metros atrás. No necesitaba el don de Jasper para sostener que estaba furioso. Me reí en mi interior, tendría un Lamborghini. Aunque no me apetecían las cosas lujosas, el auto no me vendría nada mal. Lo compartiría con Emmett y con todo aquel que quiera darse el lujo, aunque seguro tenían otros autos igual de caros. Podía distinguir el rastro de Alice y luego encontré el lago. Tomé impulso y lo salté. Volar por los aires era una experiencia tan sobrecogedora. Nunca me había sentido tan libre de problemas. Estaba segura que mis risas inundaban todo el bosque, e imaginaba a Emmett escuchándolas. Mis risas se hicieron más abundantes cuando distinguí a Alice y al resto de los Cullen, con un nuevo miembro, seguramente se trataba de Edward.

Finalmente llegué y una sonrisa de suficiencia me inundaba el rostro, con el resto de los Cullen acompañándome con el gesto.

– Emmett está furioso, estallará cuando llegue. – dijo Alice con su voz de soprano.

– Se lo merece. Hacía tiempo que no perdía una buena competencia. – profirió una voz melodiosa y una sonrisa asomó por el rostro de Edward. Era alto y bien fornido, y el más hermoso de los Cullen junto a Rosalie. Tenía el pelo de color bronce, levemente despeinado, pero igualmente sexy. ¡Se veía tan bien! Me quedé mirándolo por dos segundos hasta que me descubrió, y rápidamente giré para no encontrarme con su mirada. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que me miraba primero con sorpresa, luego con confusión y una pizca de ira se asomó en su hermoso rostro. No pude interpretar su reacción, tal vez había leído mi mente, y se había enterado de que me parecía increíblemente guapo. Descarté esa opción, Edward debe estar acostumbrado, al igual que los Cullen, de causar esa reacción en la gente.

No pude darle más vueltas al asunto, había llegado Emmett y parecía el diablo mismo. Me sobresalté y para colmo de males se me acercó más, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cara, furioso.

– Tendrás tu Lamborghini. Tú y yo, aquí. A la noche. Te estaré esperando, quiero mi revancha. – escupió.

– Acepto. – siseé. – Lo quiero cuanto antes, hermanito.

– Te lo traeré mañana temprano, Isabella.

Y se alejó hasta el interior de la casa, haciéndome sentir culpable. ¿Se había enojado conmigo?

– No te preocupes, Bella. Pronto se le pasará. – me dijo Rosalie antes de alejarse junto a Emmett por el mismo camino.


End file.
